1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental display lamp assembly and, more particularly, to such an ornamental display lamp assembly, which uses fiber optics and fiber optic connectors to transmit light from a light source at the root of an artificial plant to multiple end points of the artificial plant to produce a lighting effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ornamental display lamp assemblies are commonly comprised of a shaped support, for example, an artificial plant, and light sets hung on the support. Because light sets are comprised of a big amount of bulbs disposed on the outside of the support, an electric leakage or short circuit tends to occur. Further, if the user adds too many light sets to the power cord, an overload accident may occur.
In 1930, people started to research fiber optics. However, the fiber optic semiconductor technology was not matured at that time, fiber optic transmission loss was severe. The transmission loss was as high as 1000 decibels per kilometer. Due to severe attenuation in transmission of light, fiber optics at that time were not suitable for distance transmission of light. After 1982, laser semiconductor and fiber optic transmission technology has been well developed. Nowadays, fiber optics are intensively used for communication for the advantages of low color dispersion, low transmission loss, high bandwidth, being free from electromagnetic interference, high security, light in weight, high temperature and acid resisting properties, etc.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an ornamental display lamp assembly, which uses an artificial plant as support means, and fiber optics as transmission medium to transmit light from the root of the artificial plant to multiple end points of the artificial plant to produce a lighting effect. It is another object of the present invention to provide an ornamental display lamp assembly, which is suitable for use indoors as well as outdoors without causing an electric leakage. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the ornamental display lamp assembly comprises a base; a light source mounted inside the base; a power cord extended from the light source to the outside of the base for connection to power source; an artificial plant fixedly mounted on the base; a plurality of first fiber optics embedded in the artificial plant, the first fiber optics each having a first end inserted into the base and adapted to receive light from the light source, and a second end; a plurality of first fiber optic connectors respectively mounted in the artificial plant and connected to the second end of the first fiber optics for connecting each of the first fiber optics to a respective second fiber optic; a plurality of second fiber optics respectively connected to the first fiber optic connectors and adapted for transmitting light from the first fiber optics, the second fiber optics each having a first end connected to one of the first fiber optic connectors and a second end; a plurality of third fiber optics adapted for guiding out light from the second fiber optics; and a plurality of second fiber optic connectors respectively connected between the second fiber optics and the third fiber optics, the second fiber optic connectors each having a first end connected to the second end of one of the second fiber optics, a second end connected to a number of the third fiber optics, and a convex lens disposed in between the first end and the second end and adapted to disperse light from the second fiber optics onto the third fiber optics.